1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine systems are known in which a premix combustion type combustor is used to suppress the occurrence of a local high-temperature region to reduce thermal NOx. The premix combustion type combustor is such that fuel and air are previously mixed in a premixer and the mixture is fed to a combustion chamber for combustion. A number of combustors employing premix combustion have been proposed. Such a combustor is described as one example in JP-7-280267-A.